The present invention relates to a connector for securing elongate framing elements together, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a sports goal frame assembly having wobble-free joints formed between elongate, hollow framing members.
A conventional goal, such as a soccer goal, includes an elongate crossbar extending horizontally between a pair of elongate, upright goal posts that together define a goal mouth. Goals typically include other framework members, such as, base bars that extend rearwardly from the base of the goal posts, a base cross bar that extends between the base bars, and/or backstays and the like that are used to suspend the net recessed from the goal mouth.
Various types of connectors are used to secure the ends of elongate framing members together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,939 discloses a sports goal framework including a plurality of hollow tubular framing members joined together end-to-end by a plurality of mating connectors. Other examples of joints and connections, in general, are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,532,369 and 3,666,298 issued to Reilly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,462 issued to Fukuchi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,719 issued to Thom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,797 issued to Wahlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,408 issued Frascaroli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,550 issued to Weitzman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,818 issued to Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,702 issued to Reuter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,000 issued to Haugen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,860 issued to Nugent; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,135 issued to Bastian; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,625 issued to Philippi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,410 issued to Pantev; U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,988 B1 issued to Svensson; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,313 B2 issued to Pfister and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0008431 A1.
While the connectors and framing member assemblies disclosed in the above referenced patents and published application may function in an acceptable manner, there is a need for a connector enabling the ready formation of wobble-free joints between elongate framing members, such as between the framing members of a sports goal. The connector should prevent slippage between the members forming the joint and should enable a framework assembly, such as a sports goal frame, to be readily assembled in a minimum of time with a minimum of labor and skill.